Happy Birthday, Shuji-kun
by ArtistKurai
Summary: Honda Tsuraki goes to the roof one day for lunch. When he gets there, he stumbles upon the new students, Kusano Akira and Kiritani Shuji. What he overhears leaves him wishing he'd just gone to lunch with his friends.


Disclaimer: I don't own Nobuta wo Produce, or the wonderful Shuji to Akira. However, I do own Tsuraki.

It was a typical day for Honda Tsuraki. That morning had gone well, especially after getting a perfect score on the last Japanese History test. Now it was lunch time, and he was heading up to the roof of the school for some peace and quiet. Tsuraki didn't usually go to the roof for lunch, as he preferred to sit and socialize with his friends during that time. But today he felt like eating on his own for a change, just for a little him-time. 

When he got there though, Tsuraki was greeted with strange noises. "What is that, Akira?" Tsuraki recognized the voice as belonging to the new student Kiritani Shuji. It was easy to recognize, especially since his voice sounded really similar to the singer Kamenashi Kazuya. "You don't usually wear that under your uniform." Interest piqued, Tsuraki couldn't help but stay to eavesdrop on his new classmates and their conversation. 

"What, you don't like it?" asked the other new student, Kusano Akira. "I wore it just for you today." The sentence was punctuated by a jingling sound, and Tsuraki couldn't help but wonder what Akira was wearing. 

"Why today?" Shuji asked cluelessly. The eavesdropper wondered the same thing. "You've never worn anything special for me before." 

"Shuji-kun," drawled Akira lazily, "what's today?" There wasn't a response from Shuji. "Today is November 1st. It's the most special day in our lives. That's why I'm wearing this just for Shuji today." Again, Tsuraki didn't hear a reply from Shuji. He was too busy trying to imagine what could be so special about the first day of November. Suddenly, his musings were interrupted by a sultry-sounding groan. "Mm, Shuji-kun," moaned Akira. 

"What?" Shuji finally replied. Tsuraki thought he could detect a smirk in the boy's tone. "Do you like that?" 

"You know you'd like it," said Akira. "Tell me what you think." 

A second later, Tsuraki heard a moan to match Akira's. "Oh, you're right," said Shuji. "Give me another. Mh, that's so good." Poor Tsuraki's cheeks were turning red as he listened to the moaning boys. 

"Happy Birthday, Shuji-kun," mumbled Akira. Tsuraki couldn't really make out why Akira's voice sounded so muffled. It almost sounded as if his mouth was full. "Want another?" 

"Give me," said Shuji in a voice that Tsuraki had never heard come from him. It almost sounded demanding, and he had learned shortly after the new students arrived that Kiritani Shuji wasn't a demanding person. Another moan followed. 

Tsuraki decided he had heard enough. As he turned to rush away from the roof and all the unknown happenings that were going on, only one thought passed through his mind, "I'm never going to the roof for lunch again." 

Back on the roof, Akira turned and gave Shuji a knowing look. "I told you that you'd like it, didn't I?" mumbled Akira, his mouth full of cream puff. He smirked in satisfaction as his best friend munched on his own cream puff. "And you said you didn't want anything for your birthday." 

Shuji had to agree with Akira. "But still, why did you have to wear that?" He pointed to Akira's strange attire, then looked to the black uniform piled haphazardly on the roof. "Where did you even get that?" 

Akira looked down at the super hero costume he was wearing. "I had it specially made just for today," he said with his usual drunken giggle. "It says 'Happy Birthday, Shuji-kun!' See? See?" 

"I can read," chuckled Shuji, taking in the big yellow letters and the silver and black metal beads hanging down around the words. Every move Akira made caused the beads to start jingling. 

Though he normally didn't like people celebrating his birthday, Shuji had to admit that he liked the surprises Akira had prepared for him. It was just one of the many reasons the crazy, goofy boy who was every bit his opposite was his best friend. "Thanks, Akira. It really was a nice surprise." 

Owari


End file.
